


First Things First (Larry Stylinson AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, I Love You, I love you again, If it sucks pls forgive me, Like two paragraphs but yolo emiright, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, They're 14 in part of it, This is my first on here, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, no hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis and Harry used to be friends in freshman year and they meet again at a party and shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things First (Larry Stylinson AU)

**Author's Note:**

> *don't murder me pls I'm just an innocent writer**

Parties are where the average outgoing nineteen-year-old gets drunk, flirts with girls, and simply has fun, right? That must be why I've been sat on the stairs with a half-full can of Pepsi watching idiots drunkenly stumble through the crowd of partygoers for the past two hours, because let's face it- I'm not an average outgoing nineteen-year-old. I'm just some random, curly kid whose had his eyes plastered to the head footballer all night, and no matter what happened in the past, he'll never have mutual feelings.

But damn, he looks good in a Leeds Festival tank top, skinny jeans, Vans, and his recently dyed velvet hair in the quiff he does when he's trying to impress someone.

What am I even saying, he's Louis fucking Tomlinson, student council president, most popular guy in the school, the chances of him even noticing I exist are worse than Kendall Jenner's tan line. Not to mention I'm Harry weird kid Styles, captain of failing Calculus and accidentally sleeping until noon on school days- I have no chance. Or at least not anymore, to be fair.

 

 

I guess it all fell apart in the eighth grade, we were both confused fourteen-year-olds and we didn't exactly know what we were doing that night. Due to the fact that the only films Louis had at his house were six seasons of Peppa Pig and terrible 90's movies, we were stuck watching The Notebook after much quarrel that it was a "girly film" and I'd have to be gay to watch a chick flick like that. I simply rolled my eyes and replied matter-of-factly, "So what if I am, I can watch whatever the hell I want."

I abruptly snatched the film from his careful hands and sank in front of the DVD player, ignoring his scoff.

"So you're saying you are?" Louis said in an amused tone.

I hid my face from him, knowing it wouldn't be an easy one to get out of. Trying to hold to my point, I shrugged and took extra time setting the disc in the player. "What's it matter if I am or not, it's just a film..."

"Film for _girls_ ," Louis teased. "You're not denying anything either, so don't get all-"

"Drop it, Lou, I- I like girls, I just want to watch the movie." I mumbled and turned the television on, walking back to sit on the sofa. Louis followed closely and took a seat directly beside me, sitting cross-legged so his arm was against mine and his knee was over my thigh. I moved to the left a bit, away from him.

"Awe Hazza," Louis pouted his lip and moved closer than before- if at all possible- his hand falling to my inner thigh. Screaming on the inside, I made every effort to glue my eyes to the television, trying at all costs to ignore the path Louis was taking to a far more dangerous area. "You too straight to sit next to your bestie?" He smirked.

I ignored him completely, however my downstairs brain refused to comply with my upstairs brain. I tried to subtly brush Louis's hand away, which led to bumping Louis's hand into said even more uncomfortable area. I froze in all my thoughts and saw his head turn to look at me. Expecting some well-timed joke teasing me about our previous conversation, I was extremely surprised when all he did was move away and clear his throat. We sat in silence for about two minutes, pretending to watch the film, until he stood up and announced that he was tired and was going to sleep.

The next morning, we both pretended nothing had happened. But he started becoming more distant from then, he stopped joking with me as much, he didn't sit as close as he used to. It only took about a month for him to start talking to other people more until we became so distant that we were practically strangers.

 

 

A drunk partygoer runs into me and snaps me out of my rather depressing flashback. "Sorry, I-" I begin, looking back to find none other than Louis, taking a seat beside me on the stairs with a can of soda and a smug look plastered on his flawless face. His cheeks look slightly flushed due to the temperature of the flat, however he doesn't look drunk in the slightest. "L-Louis, I-"

"Shit party, isn't it." Louis smirks.

My eyes widen and my heart stops while I stumble over my own words. "I- Y-Yeah, it sucks." I manage. "The um, the people, and the food, y'know?"

Louis's smirk turns to a fond smile, like when I used to share my food with him at lunch or let him copy my math homework even though we both knew I had all the answers wrong. "Harry," He says in his soft voice, the one he uses when everyone else is irrelevant. "You wanna get of here, pick up some food and head back to my place?"

Yeah. Yeah I really would.

"W- Your friends, what about Eleanor?"

"She's going home with her friends. Harry, please, I've been waiting all night for you to do something, now it's come to this and I'm asking." Louis lowers his voice.

A shiver runs through me and I swallow the lump in my throat. "Fine." I whisper.

And before I know it, Louis is pulling me through the crowd and out of the flat, into the cold February air. Of course he'd be the owner of the light orange Volkswagen Up- has he really become more spoiled than I imagined?

"So we've got a bit of catching up to do," He unlocks the car and walked over to the drivers side. I open the door and take a seat in the car, examining the inside cautiously. This isn't exactly the car I expected Louis to have. "You've changed." Louis says before starting the car.

"Oh, _I_  have?" I actually smile for the first time all night. Somehow I still feel that way around him, even after those four years of separation. I'm already getting those butterflies he used to give me, and it hasn't even been ten minutes into our reuniting. 

Louis returns the smile, his eyes glimmering from the city lights. "Well you got taller, if possible." 

"Can't say you have." I reply, laughing lightly. 

Louis rolls his eyes and lets out a breath. "Yeah," He pauses, glancing over at me. "You, uh, what you're doing with your hair, I like it." 

I feel my face getting hot and I shake my head slightly, dropping my gaze as my smile fades. "Where did you go, Louis?" I lower my voice. 

Louis draws a breath. "It's really been that long, hasn't it," He mumbles nostalgically. 

"We were inseparable, w-why did you..?" I trail off. 

Louis shakes his head and purses his lips like he always did when he held something back. "I couldn't hurt you, Harry, we were what, fourteen? I couldn't do that to you-" 

"You didn't have to just /leave/ me, Louis, I lo-" I pause in my sentence, taking a moment to slow myself down. "You were my best friend.." I can already feel the tears pooling in my eyes, my throat burning as the lump rises. 

"Harry," Louis sighs. "I- were stupid and young and confused, y-you meant too much to me and I couldn't just.. We couldn't..." 

Louis pulls into the driveway of his flat, pulling the keys out of the ignition. I wait for him to get out, but he just sits there, staring at the wheel. "

We forgot to get food." I mumble. 

"I can heat up some pizza." Louis opens his door and steps out. I do the same, trailing behind him to the front door of his flat. I'm kind of glad Louis hasn't changed too awful much, it's so much like the old Louis to be away from his friend for two years then reminisce over microwave pizza. 

"I got you something," Louis says quietly, unlocking and opening the door. 

I follow him in, examining the flat while thinking up a quick comeback. "Is it called ditching me for another four years, then happening to meet me at a frat party? 'Cause believe it or not, I'm not up for it." I mutter. 

Louis turns swiftly and pushes me against the door, and before I can question why he's so close to me, all I can focus on is his gently desperate lips against mine, his left hand on my neck while his right holds my cheek with the careful hands I was once so familiar with. Mine find his lower back while my reluctant eyes flutter shut, but before I can elaborate any more on the whole situation, Louis parts the kiss and it's all over too quickly. 

He clears his throat and steps into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a pizza box. He sets it on the counter, ignoring me as I follow him in. My brows furrow and my eyes glue to the first person to kiss me. 

"I'm sorry." He says quickly, his voice cracking and sounding broken like he's on the verge of crying. He shuts the microwave, pressing a few buttons. 

"Lou-" 

"Just- just forget it, I-"

"How am I supposed to forget that, Louis? Y-you fucking kissed me, I-" I feel the heat rising to my face. 

Louis looks up at me with tears in his stormy blue eyes. "A-are you mad at me?" He breathes. 

I lean against the counter and let out a deep breath of regret, finally shaking my head. "No, Louis, I- I don't really know what I am." I turn my gaze to the floor. I look up to find that Louis took a step towards me. 

"D-Did you like it?" He asks in an innocent, simply curious and less demanding tone. 

I pull a half-smile and laugh lightly, opening my arms and pulling him into a tight hug that he returns, burying his face in my shoulder. "Sure," I mumble into his hair. 

"I missed you, I swear I did." Louis says against my neck. 

I pull him closer and breathe in his scent, literally loving everything about him, from his physique to his hair and everything inbetween. "I love you." I try out the words I've never said to anyone I'm not blood related to. 

Louis's grip tightens around my waist and he shakes his head. "No you don't." He says. 

I back up and raise my eyebrows, looking down at him. "Yeah I do." I reply. 

Louis pokes me in the stomach like he used to, his eyes widening as he mouths "wow". He shakes his head and looks back up at me. "You can't love me, remember? I- I already hurt you."

"No, I- if this isn't falling in love, then I don't want to." The words fall out before I can weigh what they actually mean. Louis gives me a look and turns around, walking back to the microwave. I watch him closely, trying to read his posture. Does he really think we shouldn't be together? After all, he is one for reverse psychology. 

"Coffee table in the living room." Louis says simply. 

I walk over to where he pointed, the terrible feeling of déjà vu washing over me. The television and the sofa and the whole shebang; the last time I sat here, I was being felt-up by my best friend. I find the coffee table in front of the sofa and reach down to pick up a Christmas-wrapped box, a ghost of a smile forming at the poor wrapping and messy handwriting reading 'Harry'. I feel Louis's eyes on me from the kitchen, so I decide to get on with it. I carefully unwrap the box, making sure not to tear the wrapping- knowing Louis, he'll probably use it again in ten months. The first thing I find is a folded sheet of paper, also titled 'Harry'. I unfold the paper and read each word carefully, partially due to his messy handwriting, partially due to the content of the letter. 

"I know you're mad. I know I made you really, really unhappy and I can't say sorry enough for that. We both know what happened that night, and I regret pushing you and everything I did wrong. It's only been a month asks I swear I don't want to leave you, I just hate myself so much for ruining what we had. I promise, someday I'll make it up to you, I promise. -Louis". 

And if that didn't have me in tears, the film under the wrapping did.


End file.
